Call Me Home
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: A routine job goes south as usual and Peter finds himself trapped on a deserted island with only a skeleton with a crab for an eye as company.


Call Me Home

"Stupid Egon. Stupid machine. Stupid space ghosts. Stupid Slimer. Stupid pirate ship. Stupid, stupid Egon. Should've warned me zapping the machine would get me transported here."

It had started out as a routine job. (Of course things normally did before they went south.) Some toy factory called the Ghostbusters and asked them to track down a ghost. They were supposed to find the ghost, zap it, trap it, go home and get paid. When the Ghostbusters arrived, they found the ghost hiding in a basket of yellow balls with black smiles and eyes. The boys started blasting. Stuff exploded. The ghost started flying away. They kept blasting. More stuff exploded. Slimer showed up and slimed Peter, as usual. What hadn't already been on fire from the previous explosions, exploded. The boys used Slimer as bait, and finally they were able to get the ghost towards a trap. Egon opened the trap, and the ghost ran in. Perfect, right? Wrong! Along the way, the ghost had slimed Peter. Now this was a normal occurrence so no one really thought about it except for Peter who knew he'd need at least five showers to get rid of the plastic smelling slime. So how did that land him on a deserted island? I'm getting there.

Ecto-1 managed to hit a pothole and the ghost escaped. (If anyone asks, it was Slimer playing the trap.) No, the ghost didn't switch bodies with Peter and banish his soul to the deserted island. That'd be too nice and easy. Rather than take his moment to escape into the sky when the trap opened, the ghost decided to flee into the nearest building. The building just so happened to be the firehouse that served as the headquarters for the Ghostbusters. Naturally, the Ghostbusters gave chase after Ray thoughtfully drove Ecto-1 through the front doors, a bit of damage that was going to be added to the toy factory's bill later. After jumping out of the Ecto-1, the boys followed Janine's pointing finger and ran up the stairs to Egon's mad laboratory where a large machine took up the far wall. Peter, who was motivated by the desire to zap the ghost who slimed him, ran the fastest and arrived first. He found the ghost playing with the knobs on the large machine. Without thinking, he blasted it.

A flash of light later and he found himself on a deserted island. What did that have to do with the space ghost and a pirate ship? Nothing. They just annoyed Peter and so did Egon's bizarre machine.

"He really needs to figure out what that machine should be," Peter thought as he paused in his mutterings to look around. A gentle breeze floated from the ocean and towards the island. It gently nudged the leaves of the tall palm trees and the grass moved in time to the soft sounds of the waves breaking against the white sand shore. The sun shone down on the island making the area look like a scene from a poster at a travel agency. Looking at the calming scene caused Peter's frown to almost rise into a smile. Almost. He considered using one of the many trees as a target to vent his remaining frustration but eventually he reasoned that while it might make him feel better, it might also set the whole island on fire and rob him of shelter, food, and possible places to hide if a man eating lion or tiger attacked.

Rather than start blasting trees, Peter decided to wander around the island searching for signs of life or at least the ghost who had landed him there. A spoon, fork, and a plate later and the ghostbuster still hadn't found anyone. He had found a skeleton near the eating instruments but he didn't look too closely at it after discovering a crab living in the dead man's eye.

Peter had also found a few animal tracks leading away from the beach and towards the tree line but since he had rarely ventured from the city he had no idea what sort of animal had made the tracks. All he knew was that it was big and it seemed to like knocking over trees. After making a note not to make a creature angry, Peter turned back towards the beach. He sat down beside the skeleton and sighed.

"A drink sure would be nice right now," he muttered, "and maybe a beach chair. And maybe some way off this island."

He glanced at the skull with the crab for an eye. "Looks like we're stuck with each other unless you grow a tongue and tell me how to get off this place."

"That all depends on what questions you ask. You may ask three questions and I shall help you."

Peter jumped to his feet. His particle thrower in his hands. "Who said that?" he demanded as he looked around.

"Strange question but I shall answer it. I am the one who spoke." Trees fell back onto the beach and a large creature appeared. It was red and covered in scales. Large wings lay folded on its back and a white beard covered its face.

"Dra—DRAGON!" Peter shouted.

**A/N: This was written as part of a prompt at a writing group I'm part of. I decided to post it as a small oneshot just to see what people thought. Thanks for reading!  
-D101**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Real Ghostbusters or the fake Ghostbusters._


End file.
